


Love Will Leave a Mark

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bruising, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Wall Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Klaus just has suchlovelypale skin.





	Love Will Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> written for this [kink meme prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=24348#cmt24348): _"Klaus/Diego | possessive!Diego - diego likes to mark klaus up so he knows who he belongs to. bruises, cuts, bite marks, hickeys, whatever have you."_ this also features wall sex, cuz we decided in the discord that there's a severe lack of wall sex in this fandom!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

Klaus just has such  _ lovely _ pale skin. Sure, some of it is scarred—from battles, cigarettes, tattoos—but it’s still lovely, and there’s so  _ much _ of it. Plenty of prime real estate, perfect for Diego to sink his teeth into. It’s only natural that Diego would want to mark up his pretty boy, his beautiful brother; Klaus has a gorgeous blush, and the red of hickeys and bruises and nails raked down his back are all the same sort of satisfying rouge. 

“Ah!” Klaus yelps, digging his own nails into the back of Diego’s neck. “Watch it,” he pants.

“No.” Diego moves a few inches to the right and bites down again, sucking viciously at the perfect pale skin until he thinks he might break it. Klaus squirms under him all the while, but never once tells him to stop or tries to get away.

Diego knows Klaus loves this as much as he does. After a childhood being  _ owned _ , ruthlessly, by their father followed by an adulthood spent aimlessly drifting wherever addiction took him, Klaus is  _ desperate _ to belong. And Diego is all too happy to provide. He  _ wants _ to own Klaus from the inside out. Want to mark him up until he hurts with it and until there’s absolutely no doubt in the world who Klaus belongs to.

“Diego,” Klaus whimpers as he shrugs his shoulder. The motion shakes Diego off but he doesn’t pull back too far, just enough to admire the indents of his teeth on Klaus’ skin. The skin is still flushed a dark red even as the indents start to fade; Diego has to resist the urge to bite into the same spot again. 

“Shh,” Diego whispers. He gently kisses the abused skin and Klaus shakes his arms. “You look so pretty with my marks on you.”

Klaus’ head lolls and his hips buck against the thigh Diego’s got between his legs. “Yeah yeah,” he breathes, “I get it, you’re possessive. Just  _ fuck _ me already.” 

Diego hums and peels a hand from Klaus’ hip and brings it to his neck instead. Slowly, he lays his palm against Klaus’ trachea and he presses down incrementally, listening to Klaus’ breathing quicken and thin. “What was that?” Diego asks. He curls his fingers around Klaus’ neck. “What do you want?”

“F-fu—?” Klaus wheezes. He licks his lips and tries to inhale, but he can’t get any air. 

Diego pushes forward and grinds his thigh against Klaus’ cock. “What?” 

Klaus scrambles and scratches at Diego’s hand; his eyes are starting to roll back in his head, his legs kicking out as the lack of oxygen burns him up. Only as Klaus’ fingers turn feeble and weak does Diego finally relent. 

Klaus sucks in air as the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes stream down his cheeks. “Please, Diego,” he pants. “Fuck me.” 

Diego considers  _ not _ doing that—just to see Klaus beg for it, to see him whimper and whine. But his own cock is straining and he’s far too impatient to draw things out longer. He takes a step back and removes his touch entirely from Klaus’ body, saying, “Strip.” 

Klaus scrambles to obey and Diego watches with an approving eye. Klaus drops his stupid fur vest to the ground and yanks at his tight pants so haphazardly, Diego is pretty sure he hears fabric rip. Meanwhile, Diego undoes his own pants and pushes them down far enough to expose his cock. 

Diego stops him just as Klaus turns to face the wall. “No,” Diego tells him in a soft hum. “Like this.” He moves closer and gets his hands on Klaus’ ass. He waits for realization to spark in Klaus’ eyes before he lifts, and Klaus’ legs seamlessly wind around his waist. Klaus keeps one arm braced against the wall and wraps the other around Diego’s shoulders. “You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?” 

Klaus whimpers in response. “Course.”

“Good,” Diego grunts. He holds Klaus open and guides his brother onto his cock without preamble. It’s slick and smooth, just a hint of resistance as the thick head of his dick breaches the ring of muscle. Klaus moans and throws his head back,  _ thudding  _ against the wall. “Fuck, Klaus, you feel so good.”

“Diego,” Klaus pants, “C’mon.”

Diego plants his feet firmly against the ground, pulls out, and thrusts forward hard and fast. The force of it pushes Klaus back against the wall, over and over to the time of his thrusts. Diego’s relentless as he slams into Klaus’ open and willing body, and he drinks in Klaus’ whining sounds of pleasure-pain as they mingle with each  _ thud thud thud _ . 

Diego shifts his grip from Klaus’ ass to his hips and holds hard enough to bruise. Klaus’ skin is already red under his touch and it’ll quickly turn purple. Klaus winces at it, but Diego knows they both enjoy it far too much; particularly with Klaus’ propensity for wearing those fucking crop tops. It’s not like the marks will go unnoticed. 

“Diego,” Klaus moans again. His hands are scrambling at Diego’s back and if not for his shirt, he’d be leaving red welts down Diego’s skin. “Close.”

“Already? Just from my cock?” Diego doesn’t let up in his pace and instead uses his hold to drag Klaus to meet every thrust, getting deeper into him, determined to make him  _ feel it _ for days. 

“Yeah,” Klaus whines,  _ “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” _ His voice is pitchy and whiny, reedy like it is only when he can’t handle the pleasure overwhelming him, like it’s throttling him from the inside out. Diego unseals a hand from Klaus’ hip, admiring the dark handprint-shaped mark left behind, and brings his hand to Klaus’ neck instead. 

He presses down hard and fast to cut off Klaus’ air, and is rewarded with a throaty, rasping moan. Klaus’ throat convulses under his hand as he swallows, his eyes roll back again and his legs start to quake around Diego’s waist. 

“I want you to come while you’re gasping for air on my cock,” Diego growls, and Klaus cries out, a tear trailing down his cheek. “Love wringing your pretty little neck.”

Klaus’ body moves in jerks and staccato movements as he starts to come. Between them his cock twitches and spits out come onto Klaus’ stomach, smearing around as Diego continues to thrust. Klaus’ mouth is open but no sound comes out, no air goes in. His tongue lolls and his ass clenches almost painfully tight around Diego’s cock.

Klaus lets out a thin breathless sound and his eyes, glazed over from lack of oxygen and pleasure, flick to Diego, and that’s all it takes. 

Diego slams forward one last time, punching a last wheezing breath from Klaus’ exhausted lungs and forcing his back against the wall again, and groans lowly as he fills his brother with come. He pushes in to force his come as deep as he can, flexing his hand around Klaus’ throat until his hand starts to cramp and hurt. 

Diego lets go and winds his arms around Klaus’ back, mindful of his tender hips as he brushes over Klaus’ bruised up back. They stay there, braced against the wall, until color returns to Klaus’ face and his breathing doesn’t sound quite like a broken squeaky toy. 

“Jesus,” Klaus struggles to say. “My back is gonna be killing me.  _ My ass _ is gonna be killing me, fuck, Diego.”

Diego can’t help but preen. He finally slips his softened cock from Klaus’ ass, both of them moaning softly until Klaus’ feet are flat on the ground again. 

Klaus finally unwinds his arms from Diego’s back and runs a hand over his own neck instead, wincing. “You and your marks,” he murmurs with a grin.

Diego shrugs. “What can I say.” He leans in and kisses Klaus, worlds gentler than their fucking. Klaus melts into it, sighing and eyes fluttering and swooning against Diego. “I like the way you look when you’re mine.”

Klaus grins again, cheeks flushed red. “I’m always yours, Diego.” 

Diego looks his brother over: the reddening purple around his neck, the lingering marks from their last rendezvous still scattered over his chest, the fingerprint bruises on his hips and the knife marks still scarring the insides of his thighs. Diego turns Klaus gently, just enough to get a look at his back: his ass is red with more handprint shapes cupping each cheek, and most of his back is a dull red mark, sure to sting and turn yellow within the coming days.

Diego leans back and nods approvingly. Then, after an expectant eyebrow raised from Klaus, he says, “I’m always yours too, Klaus.”

Klaus winks at him. “Now c’mon, I need to ice my back.”

Diego snickers and pulls up his pants, leaving them buttoned but unzipped. Klaus digs around for his briefs but leaves his pants in a crumpled heap on the floor. “Yeah okay,” Diego says. “Let me take care of you.”

Klaus swoons against him again. “My  _ hero _ .” Klaus looks up at him as they start to walk away, idly meandering in the direction of their room. “All mine,” he adds in a sultry tone.

Diego’s cock twitches in his pants, almost painfully so. “Watch it,” he warns in a mimicry of Klaus’ earlier warning.

Toothily, Klaus smirks and says, “No.” 


End file.
